


Morning Quiet

by Taupefox59



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Flash Fiction, Gen, Introspection, Lightwood Family, Lightwood Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59/pseuds/Taupefox59
Summary: Isabelle and Alec have a tradition of early mornings together.





	Morning Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. If you catch something, please let me know! Con/Crit always welcome.

They had stumbled upon the tradition by accident, years ago when Isabelle had first started spending her nights in clubs. There had been a morning when Alec had gotten up early to finish some paperwork before he had to take an early morning patrol. Izzy had just been getting back from her night out. It was rare for there to be moments of quiet in the Institute, but 4:00 in the morning had always been a time of peace. The night patrols would still be out for another two hours and everyone else at the Institute was asleep.

Alec had looked at her and smiled, seen the energy still brimming in her eyes after a night of dancing and music. He’d offered to make her some tea to help her get to sleep, and she had gladly taken him up on it.

After that, it had simply become a part of their lives together. They both loved the stillness of the morning. For Alec, it was a time to align his thoughts and lay out his plans. For Isabelle it was space to wind down and center herself.

They would sit in comfortable silence until Izzy had finished her tea and Alec had emptied his mug of coffee. Then, Alec would collect their dishes, give Izzy a hug and a kiss to the top of her head and leave for his office. Isabelle would hug him back and leave for her room to get some sleep before she started her day.

Isabelle had always thought it fitting - they were so different, as people. Regardless, their lives intersected organically. They had so many of the same needs, even if they were being met in radically different ways.

Now, Isabelle pulled her mug to her chest and inhaled the fragrant steam from her mug, and she smiled as she glanced over at her brother. Alec smiled back and took a sip of his coffee before turning back to tap at the tablet he had balanced on his knee.

These morning were rarer now then they used to be, shifting in form. Now, Alec was the one who was slipping back to the Institute after a night away, as he mostly slept at Magnus’ loft in Brooklyn. She herself had found her evening had shifted away from long nights of dancing. After everything with Valentine and Jonathan, as well as her new position as weapons master, she was more likely to be  in early in the morning, finishing inventory before anyone would start traipsing through the weapons hall. 

They still made a point to spend the time together at least once a week. It was something they shared that Isabelle knew she would always cherish. This was the time they took for themselves, safe in the steady comfort of silent companionship. Their lives could be so loud, so busy, but they made this space.  The two of them would sit together, and find tranquility in the hushed, grey twilight of the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Taupefox_59), [tumblr](http://taupefox59.tumblr.com) and[ Pillowfort. ](https://pillowfort.io/Taupefox59)


End file.
